


夏日

by MyxDearxAdonis



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: CMBYN AU, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 18:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12563112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyxDearxAdonis/pseuds/MyxDearxAdonis
Summary: 汉默的夏天





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 写于2017.3.17

汉默来到克劳教授的乡间别墅已经两周了。他来这里是为了在教授的指导下完成自己的学年论文，从暑假开始住到暑假结束。

一切都很好，房间很舒适，饭菜也很可口，教授一向和蔼，他与这个家庭里的每一个人相处都十分和睦。

只是有一件小事，他有些在意。

教授和小儿子，似乎有些过于亲密了。

一开始汉默没有注意到这些，刚到这里时，那个男孩儿从房子里跑出来迎接父亲，教授把他抱起来亲吻他的脸颊，他看起来才刚上小学，柔嫩的脸颊在夏日中像桃子一样泛着粉色。

他们在起居室喝下午茶，亨利——那个男孩儿——坐在教授的怀里，用教授面前的茶杯喝茶，还从教授手里抢点心。当时他只觉得是因为孩童顽劣调皮的性格。

后来的一个晚上，汉默和教授在书房里查阅资料，为了方便交流，书桌摆在了房间的中央，一人一头坐着。亨利敲了敲门，走了进来，身上带着沐浴后的水汽和香味。

“爹地。”他轻声呢喃着，坐到教授的膝盖上。

“爹地在工作，你先去睡觉好吗？”

他扁着嘴摇头。侧身坐着，膝弯抵在父亲的腿间，从汉默的角度可以清楚地看到，男孩用膝弯蹭了几下教授。

也许是不小心。尽管如此，汉默仍然感到有些尴尬，低下头翻书来转移自己的注意力，然而视线还是忍不住往那边飘。亨利还是有一下没一下地蹭着，教授的表情却没有任何变化，一手搂着男孩儿一手握着鼠标，直到男孩儿抬头凑到他耳边说了句什么。

“你先自己看资料。”克劳教授向汉默点点头，抱起亨利走了出去，即将走到书房外时，低头亲了一下男孩儿的耳朵。

他再次回来，是在半小时后。汉默埋头在典籍中，好不容易把那些画面从脑子里赶出去。

一定是自己想多了。

 

然而后来发生的事情，一件接一件地向他证明，他的预感是正确的。

第二天清晨，他在餐桌上见到了小亨利，没有仔细打量还是发现了男孩儿脖子上的一个痕迹。

下午茶时亨利依然坐在父亲的怀里，经过了昨晚，尽管不愿意承认，汉默确实更注意他们的举动了。亨利就着克劳教授的手吃掉饼干，还伸出舌头舔了舔教授指头的糖屑。

汉默再次把头埋在了茶杯里。

 

又一个清晨，汉默从楼上下来，看见克劳教授在厨房里吻小亨利。

真正的吻，教授微微弯下腰，男孩儿努力踮起脚，他们嘴唇相触，轻轻吮吸，还变换着脑袋的角度以亲到更多。

汉默见过许多父亲亲吻他们的孩子，却没有见过这样的吻。

尽管感到不正常，他却没有嫌恶之心，反而产生了更危险的想法。

无法遏制。

 

夜晚躺在床上，他回想这天下午路过书房时听到的声响。

亨利在哭，低低的啜泣声从半掩的门中传出来。那不是悲伤的哭声。

他不能挪动脚步了，难以自制地靠近了那道门缝。透过那小小窄窄的一片，他看见教授坐在书桌边，亨利依旧坐在他怀里，赤裸着，小小的身体不停地上下起伏。

脑子里嗡的一声，这些日子以来汉默自欺欺人的想法都破碎了。只剩下那道门，那道门缝，男孩的呜咽，泛红的脸颊和身体，夏天的温度，父子在厨房中的吻。

教授换了个姿势，把亨利放到书桌上，扶着男孩儿的腰，让那个小小的屁股翘起来，接受自己的阴茎。

而亨利，克劳教授的小儿子，把父亲给予的都吞了进去，仍旧哭泣着，哭声中没有痛苦，只有欢愉。

爹地，爹地。男孩儿的哭腔攥紧了汉默的咽喉，他感到惊讶，惊讶于他们的行为，惊讶于自己的内心。

他只感到羡慕。他羡慕教授能拥有这样一个美丽的男孩，能亲吻这个男孩儿，占有这样幼嫩的身体。

他不知道自己看了多久，亨利几乎是尖叫了出来，随即一道细细的水流射到了地板上。教授粗喘着气，俯下身把亨利包笼在怀里。

汉默勃起了。

他睡的房间是亨利的卧室，这是亨利告诉他的，男孩儿还进来拿过几本书。

情不自禁地，他想到，亨利会不会也在这张床上，和克劳教授做在书房中同样的事情。那具还带着孩童圆润线条的身体，是怎样的香甜。

沉寂的夜里，汉默想着教授的小儿子自慰，想象那个把男孩操到无助哭泣的人是他自己，他们在这个房间里，在书房里，甚至在起居室，赤裸着，亲吻，拥抱，缠绵。

他射在了床单上，想象着这是亨利的身体。

他明白教授为什么会沉沦于此了，因为他也一样，掉入了这夏日一般温暖的深渊中。


	2. Chapter 2

亨利敲了敲门，“爹地说我可以来找你玩。”

这个称谓在汉默看来暗示性十足。

汉默不清楚他们是否已经知道自己发现了他们的事情——父子之间隐秘的情事——向男孩儿点点头，让他走了进来，反正这本来就是他的房间。

他没穿鞋，赤足踩在木地板上，汉默忍住不看那对圆润的小脚。

亨利径直向他走来，他能感受到那句身体的热度渐渐接近自己，继而是那股柔软的奶香。他假装不经意地问：“有什么事吗？”

男孩儿扶着他的胳膊坐在了他的腿上。紧实的臀瓣挤压着他仍蛰伏的器官。

 

没想到是这种玩。

那只小手就这样拉开了他的裤链，那里面他的阴茎毫无拒绝之意，亨利侧过身来吻了吻他的下巴，嘴唇有浆果的鲜嫩和甜蜜。

他的梦变成了现实。他把亨利抱到书桌上，褪掉短裤，捧着那两团臀肉，舔舐男孩腿间稚嫩的性器。亨利还不会勃起，却已经对爱抚有反应，温热的卵囊被他舔得瑟缩起来，腿根也在发抖。

男孩温顺地任汉默抚摸，亲吻，脸蛋红红的，像害羞又像情动。“摸摸亨利的这里。”他把自己的臀瓣送进汉默的手里，汉默抬起他的腿，用拇指摩挲那个小小的穴口。

“是这里吗？”汉默沙哑地问。

亨利舔着嘴唇点头。

“这是哪里？”

“这是亨利要吃哥哥的地方。”

天真的话语刺激着汉默的大脑，他把男孩儿翻过来，摆成那天晚上他偷窥到的姿势，像教授一样进入了亨利的身体。

如他想象中的一般紧窄且热，但比他想象的更淫荡。

男孩像吃进自己的父亲一样吃进了他，翘着小屁股，入口的一圈肌肉被撑到最大，好像稍微动一动就会坏掉。

但是并不会，他揉着那里，挺动胯部进出，那个小洞把他吸得紧紧的，男孩也扭动着要他进入更深。

他探手到亨利身前，按住肉肉的小肚子，感觉到了自己阴茎的形状。那根大家伙在男孩的肚子里顶弄，“要把亨利顶坏了”。他射在了里面，就像那天晚上，就像他梦里一样。亨利轻轻啜泣着，腿根颤抖，有什么东西滴滴答答落在地板上，就像那天晚上，就像他梦里一样。

他把男孩抱进怀里，没有拔出自己的东西。

“脏男孩。”他指着湿了一小摊的地板。

亨利没有回答他，只是又往他怀里缩了缩，滑溜溜的甬道夹着他还没完全软下来的阴茎，他感觉自己的不应期会比往常短。

“爹地。”亨利开口了，叫的不是他。

汉默转过头来，看见教授站在门外。


End file.
